


Generator

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Despair [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Could Be Considered Filler, Festering Wounds, Foreshadowing?, Gen, Search For The Generator, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Picking up right where the last episode left off, Korokuma and Emily must find a way out of the hospital before they are overrun with enemies!





	1. The Dead Lie Peacefully Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape the Ronpa: ETN Fans Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581965) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



It was the stench that greeted him first.

 

 

A horrid, metallicky scent that clogged up his nostrils, and made him sick to his stomach.

 

 

‘Heads up’, Emily told him, ‘We’ve got a couple bodies coming our way’.

 

 

The ones in question happened to belong to a duo of hapless adults, splayed out in the corner like discarded playthings.

 

 

Korokuma snorted in disgust.

 

 

‘…Such a disturbing sight.

 

I can’t imagine what those children think they’ll accomplish by simply murdering every adult soul they come across!’

 

 

His warrior friend squeezed him tighter.

 

 

‘In a way, I can understand how they feel…once you’ve met and faced one incredibly abusive person, who’s to say you’ll be able to trust the _next_ one you meet?’

 

 

Her eyes flashed gold.

 

 

‘After all, you saw their broadcast right?

 

They clearly meant every word they said’.

 

 

She shook her head.

 

 

‘Whatever they went through, it was bad enough that it caused them to act like this’.

 

 

The bear frowned.

 

 

‘That’s still not a valid excuse, however…’

 

 

‘Yeah, I know…’


	2. As Easy As It Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily for them, what they want is within sight.

At the end of a long hallway, they discovered the Power Room.

 

Emily shouldered open the door, and cased the joint.

 

 

‘There’s the generator…’

 

 

It was huge, and made of a metal Korokuma couldn’t quite identify.

 

 

‘If you were to push that button on the wall using your hacking gun-‘

 

 

‘I see it, don’t worry’.

 

 

The glow coming from it was an eerie red.

 

 

Gently setting down her precious cargo, she unhooked her weapon, and aimed it carefully.

 

 

‘Here goes…’

 

 

**MOVE!!**

 

 

The ball of teal energy smashed into the fragile pressure-point, and turned the light to green.

 

 

_RRRrrrmmm…_

 

 

The power thrummed back on as they watched, the motor whirring to life again within seconds.

 

 

Emily blew a whisp of leftover smoke from the barrel.

 

 

‘And that’s that’.

 

 

 

Now we can finally get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile hasn't it? (:


	3. Here Comes The Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinforcements finally arrive.

Korokuma had been waiting for the third wave of reinforcements to arrive ever since Nemiah had made short work of their friends on the roof.

 

Now, as they re-entered the corridor, the familiar, spine-tingling sound of UPUPUPUPU~!! met their ears.

 

 

Emily readied her hacking gun, and blew it away without even stopping to blink!

 

 

‘Stupid Beasts…’


	4. Out Of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to descend a level.

When they re-entered the hallway with their (now-working) escape route, another Beast was present.

 

It was simply standing to…until Emily shot him, that is.

 

 

**_BOOOMM!!_ **

 

 

_Oh **no** , I’ve been defeated…_

 

 

 

‘That’s the first one I’ve heard talk’, she muttered under her breath.

 

 

Korokuma was inclined to agree.

 

 

 

Setting him down again, she grasped the bottom of the grate with both hands, and yanked it skyward.

 

 

CLANG!!

 

 

 

At last…they were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And away they go!


	5. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make an appearance.

‘Of all the…!’

 

Emily muttered a word in annoyance.

 

Keeping one arm firmly curled around the bear, she reached out and touched the iron bars nailed over yet _another_ potential door to the exit.

 

‘I get that all of the orderlies wanted to live and crap, but did they really have to make it harder on the rest of us, too?’

 

Korokuma looked down at his covered arms.

 

_Could I remove those obstructions in this damaged state?_

_…_

_Mayhaps claws were never incorporated into my design to begin with…_

 

 

 

All of a sudden, a feral roaring issued from behind them!

 

 

Spinning around in alarm, Emily winced as the Beast's knife-sharp nails sliced open her arm.

 

The little bear thudded to the ground as she sprang back, firing madly with her hacking gun!

 

_Oof…!_

 

Helpless, he was forced to watch as the blood-soaked, blood-thirsty creature steadily beat her down.

 

_Emily…_

 

 

 

Driven through a door marked ‘Diagnosis Room’, it took her _five_ strikes to take it down instead of the usual one-&-done.

 

Korokuma averted his eyes from the thunderous explosion that followed.

 

‘Geez, Louise…!!’

 

Emily coughed in the smoke, and rushed over to the fallen bear.

 

‘Don’t know why that one was sooo much harder…!’

 

Hands shaking slightly, she scooped him up.

 

 

’Tee-hee!’

 

 

Stiffening she turned around, and as she did so…

 

 

He could see a little girl.

 

 

Much like Kokoro, almost…

 

Only there was a helmet of thick metal encased around her head.

 

Deja-vu hit him, and, for a moment, he thought that he might be sick.

 

 

‘Uh…hello there…’

 

 

’Tee-hee!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, it'll be Christmas come early.


	6. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate a child...

For a moment, an intense stand-off was carried out.

 

Emily’s eyes bore into the enemy, and the enemy’s unchanging gaze continued to blissfully be unaware of her malice.

 

 

‘…And who are you?’

 

‘Tee-hee!’

 

‘I believe that’s all she’s going to say’.

 

‘Yes, thank you Mr. Obvious, I think I can see that!’

 

 

‘Tee-hee!’

 

 

She beckoned them with one small, childish hand.

 

 

‘…What do you think she wants?’

 

 

If he really had to guess, he’d say…

 

 

‘She wants us to enter the room’.

 

 

‘What?’

 

 

Emily’s eyebrows rose.

 

 

‘You mean we’re supposed to trust her!?’

 

‘I know how it sounds-‘

 

 

The little girl latched onto her bad arm like a vulture, and dragged her inside!!

 

 

 

‘H-!!’

 

 

She fell heavily to her knees, and Korokuma felt pain shudder up and down his legs as they came in contact with the hard linoleum.

 

 

‘You-!!’

 

 

The sounds of pattering feet floated from the open doorway.

 

 

 

‘I don’t think she’s around anymore’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: A very special present!


	7. A Tale To Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous book discussion.

_The big, green present in the center of the room must have been…something she was trying to give us!?_

 

Korokuma didn’t quite understand it, but all the same it seemed like the child who had led them there was trying to be helpful.

 

Emily eyed it suspiciously for a few moments before ferociously tearing into the pin-striped wrapping.

 

 

‘…A full set of bullets-!!’

 

 

She looked flabbergasted!

 

 

‘How’d she know I needed more!?’

 

 

Quietly opening a door in the back of the room, they were left to wander more hallways.

 

 

‘Man…’, she huffed, ‘How hard is it to get out around here!?’

 

 

Breathlessly shooting down a couple more blood-spattered Beasts, they blasted through a set of double-doors!!

 

 

‘Ge…geez…’

 

 

That was close.

 

 

 

‘What sort of story is that?’

 

By now, they’d known better than to stop moving for even an instant.

 

As soon as they’d found safety, they’d crept behind a screen of hospital curtains, and discovered a peaceful nook.

 

 

And an odd manuscript sitting plainly on a green desk.

 

 

Emily regarded the novel with a neutral countenance.

 

 

‘Nemiah read it once.

 

Said it was trash…a glorifying of someone’s very real mental illness?’

 

 

‘Hm’.


	8. The Arcade Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the exit is near...even though they don't yet know it.

After they had both sufficiently recovered their breath, it was time to move on.

 

 

‘The Monitorring Room?’

 

 

Korokuma tilted his head a bit, and frowned.

 

 

‘Monitoring only has one ’n’’.

 

 

Emily smirked.

 

 

'Yeah, I know right?

 

The game developer must be mentally kicking himself by now!'

 

 

 

Inside, all that could be seen was a large arcade game of ‘MONOKU-MAN’.

 

The tiled floors, and red-curtained walls were an instant clue that something about this room was insanely important.

 

 

‘Wanna bet that game’s more than it seems?’

 

 

The little bear tilted his head slightly.

 

 

‘How would I ‘bet’?’

 

 

The girl sighed and shook her head.

 

 

‘Never mind…’

 

 

She walked over to the machine, and experimentally toggled the stick.

 

 

The bright-red screen flickered for a couple seconds before fading into a disturbing image that showcased a room filled to the brim with Beasts!!

 

 

‘Oh, that is _not_ good…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if those maze bits always gave you trouble.


	9. Sprint To The Finish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

‘It’s a camera…?’

 

‘Yeah, I would say so’.

 

‘In that case…’

 

 

Korokuma’s red eye gleamed.

 

 

‘I will use my scanner to create a mental readout of the images on-screen.

 

That way, we will be able to refer back to it if necessary’.

 

 

Emily stared at him in slack-jawed shock!

 

 

‘You can do that!?'

 

‘Yes’.

 

 

The crimson lights filtered through his high-tech lens as she held down the START button, and...

 

 

_Beep!_

 

 

‘Done’.

 

 

 

From there, it was a literal hop, skip, and a jump to sneak from cordon-wall, to cordon-wall…and out the orange front doors!!

 

 

 

‘We made it…’

 

 

Korokuma blinked at the sudden brightness.

 

 

‘Y…’

 

Emily flopped down onto the asphalt, exhausted.

 

 

‘Yeah…we did’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hit already? How!? (Thank you for reading!! ><)


	10. Under The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

_Remember your promise, okay?_

 

_We were brought here for a reason…_

 

 

‘I know, I know!’ she mumbled under her breath.

 

‘I’ve got it under control, so there’s no real reason for why you should be back-seat driving right now-‘

 

 

‘Pardon me, Miss Emily but who are you talking to exactly?’

 

 

She tensed up at Korokuma’s innocently clueless tone.

 

 

'I was talking to someone?'

 

'Yes'.

 

 

His beady eyes nailed her own.

 

 

'...Nemiah just wanted a chance to get back into action again, that's all'.

 

 

 

_I’ll have to watch my mouth around him from now on…dangit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what this is referring to...


	11. How Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A status report, of some kind.

Cool air rushed past his wet sides, and he felt himself shudder for the first time.

 

 

‘-How bad is it?’

 

 

His rescuer winced.

 

 

‘It’s…’

 

 

She bit her lip as she undid the strict confines of the coat.

 

 

‘Not great’.

 

 

She poked at the injured area lightly with a finger, and he didn’t even feel it.

 

 

‘I’ve gone numb…Yes I can see what you mean’.

 

 

‘What I don’t get is how you’re so calm about it’.

 

 

He sucked in a breath at her ministrations.

 

 

'I'm not...I just choose not to dwell on the things I have no control over'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, the next leg of their journey will be revealed!!


	12. Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loose ends get addressed.

_There’s a narrow alley outside this part of the house!_

 

_If we can successfully get out of here, we’ll be able to take it all the way to the docks._

 

 

_What’s there?_

 

 

_A safe house, well, a safe house- **boat** …_

 

 

 

_I’ll meet up with you two later, okay?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter away.


	13. The Beginning Of A Story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What shall happen now?

It flickered in his head like the dying embers of a dream.

 

 

_It seems like so long ago since she told us that…_

 

_And now I’m here, relatively safe, but Kokoro is not-!_

 

 

‘Penny for your thoughts?’

 

 

Emily had just finished ripping new makeshift bandages from the hem of her already-short dress.

 

 

'I was simply remembering what you’d told us before you were detained’.

 

 

‘Well’, _rrriiippp_ …,’we must be a couple of great minds then’.

 

 

_Rriiippp…_

 

 

‘I was thinking of asking you some stuff pertaining to that’.

 

 

‘Stuff such as where Kokoro is, and how I managed to get myself so grievously wounded?’

 

 

‘Yup’.

 

 

She tore one last strip, and wound it gently around his mid-section.

 

 

‘Exactly’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until we meet again, my friends!! 
> 
>  
> 
> THE END...for now.


End file.
